


jason Wants CHRISTMAS

by Anonymous



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Switchmas
Genre: Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: jason and ira finklestein argue.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	jason Wants CHRISTMAS

jason and ira finklestein sit in the airport. "im more jewish than you" ira rols his eyes. "i deserve christamas" and then jason gets mad. "whizzer lets me sped chrsitmas" "lucky you" and then wthey swap yeehaw


End file.
